Un pas en arrière, deux pas en avant
by Akira-chan20
Summary: Danny cache ses sentiments pour son meilleur ami et supérieur Steve McGarrett, allant jusqu'à lui mentir pour qu'il ne découvre pas la vérité. Mais un soir c'est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase pour Steve... 3eme OS.


**Thème**_ : Automne. _

**Mots**_ : Rose des sables, psychédélique, écarlate, lagune. _

**Chanson**_ : __Again__ d'Archive._

* * *

_Je me lance pour une fiction de Hawaii 5-0, série qui me fait craquer depuis que j'ai commencé à la voir : c'est bien simple je suis complètement accro ! J'ai vu tout les épisodes jusqu'à la saison 4 ( je suis les épisodes en VOSTFR dès qu'ils sortent aux Etats-Unis tellement je suis fan !)._

_Que dire si ce n'est que je n'ai jamais vu autant de bromance dans une série jusqu'à celle-ci ! Sans blague, c'est hallucinant comme les américains se lâchent sur l'amitié entre mec, et ça fait franchement plaisir de voir d'autres côtés que le mec musclé qui dégomme tout ce qui bouge et qui n'a aucun talon d'Achille ! Sans compter Danny qui a une fille : j'ai rarement vu des policier aussi attendrissant avec leur enfant, et là pareil, on touche plus le côté paternel et affectueux que le côté viril et nonchalant. Non vraiment ça fait plaisir ^^ _

_Je réponds à un défi que j'ai demandé de me lancé à ma meilleure amie Mililys. Elle s'est donc creusée la cervelle toute seule (si si, je le jure!) pour me dégoter le thème, les mots et la chanson. Merci à elle (je sais qu'elle a beaucoup travailler et encore, je suis étonnée qu'elle n'est pas trouvé plus sadique!).Je mettrais en italique les dialogues qui proviennent de la série originale, et je mettrais en gras souligné les mots du défi. _

_Une dernière chose : je tiens à préciser que je suis tellement inconstante dans mes écrits, que j'ai commencé à écrire cette fiction le 19 avril 2013. Je vous laisse le soin de voir quand est-ce que je l'ai posté..._

_Voilà, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture :)_

* * *

**Un pas en arrière, deux pas en avant**

Danny ferma la porte, posa ses clés sur le meuble et se laissa choir sur le canapé à bout de fatigue. Comme souvent lorsqu'il n'en pouvait plus, son esprit vagabondait et il se mettait à réfléchir plus qu'il ne le voulait. Le caractère du marine était définitivement le contraire du sien : il ne respectait aucunes règles, se fichait royalement du danger, les fusillades devaient faire partit de ses loisirs, et les pistolets, bombes et autres armements tous plus bruyants les uns que les autres étaient ses plus fidèles amis. Un robot en somme, un véritable ninja habitué aux dangereux combats et qui avait fait de Hawaï son territoire. Il avait su dès qu'il l'avait rencontré qu'il allait avoir des problèmes, et il en avait eu beaucoup... beaucoup trop. Il devait l'admettre: pour une fois dans sa vie, il aurait préféré se tromper. Danny était un très bon flic, doté d'un sens de déduction assez élevé pour avoir finalisé toutes ses enquêtes avec succès, mais pour une fois, UNE SEULE fois, il aurait voulu que l'apparence « Rambolesque » de ce capitaine, qui était devenu son nouveau patron moins de cinq minutes après leur rencontre, soit un leurre, une simple façade de militaire... mais non. Il l'avait bien jugé et l'avait même sous estimé s'il en croyait le bilan qu'il en faisait aujourd'hui.

Steve McGarrett aurait sa peau il le savait ! La question était de savoir les détails de sa mise à mort : quand cela se passerait-il, où, en présence de qui, et bien sûr, aurait-il le temps de lui avouer dans son tout dernier souffle son triste secret ? Une révélation qu'il s'était faite à lui-même très récemment et qu'il avait encore beaucoup de mal à comprendre. Danny était quelqu'un de tolérant, réfléchit et ouvert, dans une moindre mesure, à tout ce qu'il entourait mais il ne supportait pas une chose dans sa vie (en plus d'Hawaï et son ex-femme), une seule chose : sa conscience. Car si celle-ci s'était avérée (et s'avérait toujours d'ailleurs), d'une très grande aide pour mener à bien ses investigations, elle était dans sa vie privée, et notamment sentimentale, sa pire ennemie. Avec ses amies l'imagination et la réflexion, elles devenaient son pire cauchemars dès la sphère du travail dépassée.

Il se rappelait encore de cette journée en apparence normal ou il s'était avoué la vérité. En effet, c'était un jour comme les autres quand une pensée l'avait tout simplement foudroyé sur place. Il avait beau y réfléchir et mettre tout ces neurones en actions, il retombait encore et toujours sur la même conclusion. Comme une opération mathématique qui donne le résultat qui ne nous convient pas, il avait alors tenté d'ignorer cette information, mais les faits étaient là, et sa conscience le lui rappelait tout les jours. Et puis un soir, et plus précisément une nuit, son imagination acheva ses derniers espoirs de reprendre une vie « normal ». En se réveillant le lendemain matin, il avait compris qu'il n'était plus nécessaire de tenter quoi que se soit face à son esprit qui ressortirait toujours vainqueur. Il avait appelé McGarrett, prit un jour de congés en prétextant qu'il était malade, et avait passé toute la journée à réfléchir sérieusement au comportement qu'il allait à présent adopter dans la vie de tout les jours. Cette journée, qui pour une fois, était entièrement consacrée à lui, sans sa fille, sans ses collègues et amis, et sans son travail, lui avait permis de faire une rétrospection sur sa vie depuis qu'il était à Hawaï, et plus précisément depuis qu'il avait intégré la section 5-0. Et ce qu'il comprit ce jour là n'était que le long prolongement de ce qu'il savait déjà : il était tombé amoureux de son meilleur ami, le capitaine de corvette et ex-Navy SEAL, l'ancien membre des services de renseignements de la marine américaine, son patron depuis près de deux ans : Steven McGarrett.

- Merde. Avait dit Danny en retombant lourdement sur son lit. Un mot qui résumait bien sa situation actuelle.

Il s'était alors demandé quand ces sentiments s'étaient développés, et surtout comment ne les avaient-ils pas vu venir ? Il repensa à sa première rencontre avec lui : désastreuse. Cela ne pouvait pas être à ce moment là tout de même ?! Parce qu'entre les flingues qu'ils s'étaient mutuellement pointés, le vol de SON enquête, la balle qu'il avait prise par sa faute, le bras que Steve lui avait tordu (comme si cela ne suffisait pas) et la voiture qu'il avait conduit comme un dingue, Danny se dit que si c'était à ce moment là qu'il avait commencé à avoir des sentiments pour lui, il devait de toute urgence consulter un psy. Sans compter que Danny n'était pas sado-maso (en tout cas il l'espérait de tout cœur!), c'était un tendre lui, un « gentil », un romantique quoi ! Alors que l'autre là, son patron fou, il avait l'air d'être dénué de tout sentiments, c'était le mec d'action par excellence, qui jouait toujours le flic méchant pour les interrogatoires (on se demande pourquoi). C'est bien simple, s'il devait porter un surnom on lui donnerai sans hésitation « The iceman ! ». Alors quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui l'avait séduit, alors même qu'ils étaient aux antipodes tout les deux...?

- _Tu reçois ta fille ce week-end... _avait dit Steve alors qu'il lui avait donné un bon pour trois nuit dans un luxueux hôtel.

_- Et alors ? _Avait répondu Danny étonné qu'il se souvienne de cette information.

_- Il paraît qu'ils ont une piscine de folie où on peut nager avec des dauphins, alors dis oui. _Avait-il dit sur un ton qui ne laissait pas de place à la discussion.

- _Attends... tu sais que t'as une tête à faire peur ? _

Et c'était là, à cet instant précis, juste ICI, lorsque McGarrett avait esquissé un sourire comme réponse, avec son bras bandé, son sourcil entaillé, et sa lèvre coupée que Danny avait su, sans doute inconsciemment, qu'une grande amitié était née entre eux.*

Et bien que l'adage disait qu'entre la haine et l'amour il n'y a qu'un pas, Danny pensait qu'il devait y en avoir un demi entre l'amitié et l'amour. Car ce n'était que le début de leurs aventures ensemble, et il savait, qu'il avait peu à peu commencé à aimer sa personnalité. Alors bien sûr, il y avait des hauts et des bas : il se souvenait encore de ce pauvre suspect que Steve avait suspendu au-dessus du vide pour le faire parler ou d'un autre qu'il avait jeter dans une cage au milieu des requins... mais il avait appris à faire avec ce genre de « petits désagréments passagers ». A côté de cela, c'était un partenaire consciencieux sur le terrain et un homme intelligent.

Après cette journée de congès, il avait donc fallu continuer à vivre et à aller travailler sans constamment penser à cela. C'était là tout le plus dur pour lui car il en avait des problèmes à contourner : d'abord il était entouré d'amis policiers à longueur de journée. Qui dit ami, dit qu'ils le connaissaient depuis un petit moment et pouvaient tout à fait déceler des changements dans son comportement et qui dit policiers, dit qu'ils pouvaient sans mal analyser son comportement, et si vous ajouter le fait que l'objet de son secret, concerné justement un ami policier, on pouvait vraiment dire que Danny avait fait un carton plein. Il n'était donc pas rassuré, et soucieux d'être découvert, il était tout le temps sur ces gardes... mais bien vite il s'aperçut qu'il n'était plus du tout naturel, et qu'au contraire, cela attirait l'attention de ses amis. Il s'en sortit en prétextant une histoire avec Rachel à propos de Grace sans rentrer dans les détails. Cela avait éloigné le danger pour quelques temps seulement car il fut finalement découvert par un de ses collègues.

Danny ferma les yeux en soupirant. Il se remémora cette journée où son ami et lui était parti faire une « randonnée » (qui signifie dans le langage du SEAL une marche intensive pendant quelques heures sous le soleil brûlant) dans le seul but de voir des pétroglyphes... Qui va voir des pétroglyphes au 21e siècle, je vous le demande ? Qui ? Si ce n'est un fana comme son ami ! Cela s'annonçait donc ennuyant comme jamais mais il avait fallu qu'ils tombent sur un cadavre en contrebat, et bien sûr, avec tout le matériel d'un marine, Steve était descendu en rappel afin de faire les premières constations (preuve que faire une « randonnée » avec le marine était des plus sécurisante...). Mais en remontant à la corde un rocher se décrocha et l'emporta avec lui en contrebat lui cassant le bras par la même occasion. Sous la peur, Danny hurla son nom une bonne dizaine de fois. Il était à deux doigts de le rejoindre afin de l'aider mais il fallait absolument appeler une équipe médicale avant que la tempête ne les atteigne et que l'hélicoptère ne puisse plus voler. Il avait donc joint les secours, alertant par la même occasion ses collègues, et Chin Ho avait joint l'équipe de renfort. Malgré sa peur, il avait tenté de se maîtriser, et y était arriver... enfin jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse une erreur fatale. Tout c'était bien déroulé et Steve était en train d'être remonté à l'hélicoptère quand il interpella Danny :

_- Hé Danny ! Merci mon vieux ! _Avait-il crié.

Et là, sans raison apparente, sous le coup de la joie mêlée au soulagement sans doute, il lui avait mimé un « je t'aime » en faisant un cœur avec ses mains. Il ne savait pas si celui-ci l'avait vu car il n'était pas stable et tournait avec le secouriste, il y avait une « chance » pour qu'il ne l'ai pas vu. Chin Ho Kelly par contre, qui regardait de l'hélicoptère le secours de son ami, n'avait rien perdu de la scène. Il ne dit cependant rien les premiers jours... mais Danny remarqua fréquemment qu'il le regardait, et intercepta à plusieurs reprise des regards qu'il lui avait lancé. Un jour, n'y tenant plus il lui demanda sans détour pourquoi il le regardait de cet façon. Surpris, Chin lui donna rendez-vous sur la plage le soir même en prétextant que les locaux du 5-0 n'était pas un bon endroit pour parler et ils s'y retrouvèrent dès l'enquête bouclée.

- Une bière ? Proposa Chin alors qu'il s'asseyait sur la plage.

- Pourquoi une ? Répondit Danny en s'asseyant à son tour.

Son ami sourit avant de lui en tendre une décapsulée. Ils burent tout les deux en silence pendant quelques secondes.

- Depuis combien de temps ? Finit par demander Chin

- Quoi ? Fit Danny sous la surprise.

- ...tu l'aime j'veux dire. Fit Chin calmement.

Danny en resta bouche bée quelques seconde avant de sourire. Il fallait bien que cela arrive un jour, et au vue de la réaction de l'hawaïen, il s'en tirait plutôt bien pour le moment.

- Quelques mois. Finit-il par répondre.

- Je m'en doutait... ceci dit je ne pense pas qu'il s'en ai rendu compte... ni Kono d'ailleurs, si cela peut te rassurer.

- Comment tu as su ? Demanda-t-il mi-soucieux, mi-rassuré.

- Tu veux dire avant la fois où Steve c'est cassé le bras ?

- Oui... répondit Danny en se re-frappant mentalement devant sa négligence.

- Un pressentiment, tes regards, tes gestes... disons que si tu avais était une femme, je l'aurai remarqué dès le début mais étant donné que vous êtes tout les deux des hommes, j'étais confus.

Danny ferma les yeux. Ils y étaient. La question de l'homosexualité était sur le tapis.

- Je... sa voix se serra. Je ne suis pas vraiment... enfin disons que je n'étais pas gay avant de le rencontrer... c'est dur à croire mais j'étais vraiment un homme à femme... je n'avais même pas de tendances bisexuelle ou quoi que ce soit. C'est juste... lui.

- Je ne te juge pas Danny. Tenta de le rassuré Chin Ho en posant une main sur son épaule.

- Je sais... je voulais juste que tu le saches que je... enfin je ne serais jamais attiré par toi par exemple ! Dit Danny en cherchant désespérément les bons mots.

- Je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre ! Se renfrogna Chin Ho en faisant une moue boudeuse.

Danny le regarda en souriant et ils finirent par éclater d'un rire franc. Danny prit une seconde bière ravi que cette situation se soit dissipée.

- D'un autre côté, à bien y réfléchir, je ne sais pas ce qui est le plus alarmant : que je me découvre bisexuelle après autant d'années, ou que le seul homme qui m'attire ce soit Steve ! Steve quoi ! Je te jure que j'aurai pu tout encaissé, mais lui... c'est limite kamikaze ! S'exclama Danny

Chin explosa de rire devant la déclaration des plus sérieuses de son ami. Mais finit par reprendre son calme après quelques minutes, avant de lui dire :

- Écoute Danny, étant donné que tu n'as pas d'amis à part nous sur cette île, et que j'imagine que tu ne souhaite pas que cela s'ébruite, tu peux venir m'en parler si tu veux... je peux te donner des conseils si tu en a besoin ou... ou simplement être une oreille attentive quoi.

Danny ne répondit pas mais il était clair qu'il était ému et touché par cette proposition. Il enserra son ami avant de le remercier de tout son cœur. Qu'il comprenne était une chose, qu'il l'aide était beaucoup plus...

- Ceci dit, ne m'oublie pas dans ton testament rajouta l'hawaïen espiègle.

Ils repartirent de plus belle dans un éclat de rire, et finirent la soirée dans la bonne humeur après avoir bien bu.

Danny revint à la réalité en s'apercevant que la nuit était tombée sur l'île. Il se leva et décida d'aller se laver. Convaincu d'oublier tout ces soucis, il se déshabilla rapidement et s'engouffra dans la douche où une agréable eau fraîche coulée. Mais cette sensation de plénitude ne dura pas longtemps et bientôt son esprit vagabonda une fois de plus sur McGarrett.

Combien de fois c'était-il posé cette question : « Pourquoi ? » Ou dans les possibles variantes « Pourquoi lui ? » , « Pourquoi Steve ? » , « Pourquoi maintenant ? »...

Il n'avait à aucun moment envisagé de se déclarer, il aurait préféré mourir que de devoir avouer à son ami qu'il était attiré par lui... ou pire, qu'il était amoureux. Alors il décida de s'intéresser d'avantage aux femmes... non pas pour contrer cette attirance naissante, mais plutôt pour essayer de l'atténuer, car frustration il y avait, et frustration elle resterait. S'il devait passer le reste de sa vie à attendre auprès d'un amour non partagé, il n'était pas près d'avoir une vie sentimentale ! Et il n'avait pas envie de finir seul. Pour le moment il y avait Grace, l'amour de sa vie, mais il ne se faisait pas d'illusions : dès qu'elle grandirait, elle partirait loin de lui et il serait relégué au second plan, ce qui est tout à fait normal (bien que très triste et une véritable torture pour un papa poule tel que lui). Il fallait donc qu'il s'y prenne relativement tôt. Très rapidement, il interpréta des signes venant de son ex-femme. Pour le moins surpris, il choisit néanmoins d'y répondre : après tout qu'avait-il à y perdre, ils étaient déjà divorcés ! Ils entamèrent donc une relation strictement sexuelle : il n'y avait de la place qu'au plaisir. Pas de discussions, pas de prise de tête, ils ne parlaient même pas de leur fille quand ils se voyaient. La seule chose qu'il comptait c'était d'évacuer toute cette frustration qu'ils avaient en chacun d'eux : elle, délaissée par un mari absent lui, amoureux en secret de son meilleur ami. Ils faisaient vraiment la paire tout les deux !

Il en avait parlé à Chin bien sûr, son confident. Celui-ci bien que sceptique ne lui avait dit que ce n'était pas vraiment une solution :

- C'est reculé pour mieux sauté à mon avis. Avait-il dit en lui servant une Margarita chez lui.

- Sauf que tu oublie que je n'ai pas l'intention de sauter. Rétorqua Danny en suçotant sa boisson.

- Ah bon ? Et que compte tu faire alors ? Demanda Chin étonné.

- Reculé, reculé, reculé et encore reculé jusqu'à ce que je ne vois plus le perchoir. Et à ce moment là, je pourrais passer à autre chose...

- Tu vas en passer des années à reculer alors dit Chin pas très convaincu.

- Si c'est le prix à payer alors c'est peu cher répondit Danny en souriant tristement.

A chaque fois que le blond en parlait, un mélange de sentiments l'envahissait : la tristesse, le ridicule, et surtout la souffrance... Mettre des mots sur les émotions qu'il ressentait quand il parlait de « ça » était difficile, mais entendre Chin les dire, les rendaient réels... Cependant en parler à Chin lui faisait aussi du bien car son ami était très attentif, et toujours de bon conseil. Son avis était toujours pertinent, et bien que parfois il ne partageait pas son opinion, il était content d'avoir un avis extérieur et objectif. Il en avait parlé à Chin oui, mais il avait refuser de le dire à Steve. Pourquoi ? Il ne le savait pas. Peut-être pour ne pas « le trahir » en quelques sorte ? Ou bien parce qu'il avait peur qu'il voit que tout ceci était une mascarade pour l'oublier ?... il ne savait pas.

Et puis il y avait eu cette affaire où il avait été empoissonné et où il avait été emmené à l'hôpital. Bien qu'il avait demandé à Grace de ne pas prévenir sa mère, elle lui avait dit, et Rachel était revenue pour lui rendre visite. Il était content de la voir c'est vrai. Et puis il avait vécu avec elle assez d'année pour garder dans les coups dur cette complicité qui les avaient unis autrefois. Mais il avait vite déchanté par la suite lorsque Steve était venu à l'hôpital et qu'il avait vu Rachel, endormie sur son épaule. Il avait put lire dans le regard de Steve un grand étonnement, et peut-être même une certaine incompréhension ? Ou avait-il rêvé ? Mais ce qui l'avait le plus déçu à cet instant était la façon dont il avait réagit à ce moment là, lui. Il avait rit en lui intimant de ne pas faire de bruit pour ne pas réveiller les deux filles. Aux yeux de Steve, il avait sans doute rit par malice, mais en réalité, son rire était factice, jaune, surjoué... c'était par nervosité qu'il avait rit.

Le pire sans doute pour lui était lorsqu'il s'était rétabli et était revenu travailler.

- _Viens ici faut que j'te parle !_ Avait ordonné McGarrett.

Étonnement son ton semblait plus dur que d'habitude, mais Danny ne s'en formalisa pas.

- _J't'écoute_. Avait-il répondu pas très sur de lui

- _Toi et Rachel. _Cette réplique sonnait comme une question, mais c'était pour une affirmation.

Il sourit. Que pouvait-il dire ? « Oui je couche avec mon ex pour ne pas penser à toi ! » ? Non, bien sûr que non.

- _Ah... et ça dure depuis longtemps ? _Continua son ami.

Danny savait qu'il n'allait pas y louper à cet interrogatoire, mais il avait espéré qu'il ne pose pas trop de questions. Cependant dans le doute, il avait préparé des réponses banales afin de ne pas laisser de place à l'imprévu qui le menait toujours dans des catastrophes... surtout avec McGarrett !

- _Oh ben quelques temps. _Répondit-il calmement.

Il s'en sortait plutôt bien. Mais ce qui le dérangeait était le ton du marine. D'habitude il était plus joviale, ou en tout cas plus amicale avec lui. Hors là, il avait l'impression d'être à la place des suspects qu'ils interrogés dans leur salle d'interrogatoire. Il avait la désagréable impression d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal, et d'avoir était pris la main dans le sac.

- _Tu comptait me le dire un jour ou pas ? _Toujours aussi sérieusement et sans un sourire.

- _Si je comptait te... _

Ah celle-ci il ne s'y attendait pas. Il en avait préparé des réponses mais que le marine lui pose cette question ne l'avait même pas effleuré l'esprit. Comme toujours lorsque Danny était piégé, il utilisé l'humour comme défense, donc il rit. Nerveusement, il essaya de paraître distancé.

_- Tu sais on est devenu très proche tout les deux._

Alerte ! Mauvais, mauvais ! Très mauvais même ! ça y est il commencé à déconner ! Il espérait que le marine n'est rien relevé...

_- T'as dit très proche ? On est devenu très proche ? _fit le brun étonné.

… mais comme toujours avec lui, son vœux n'étais jamais exaucé. Il soupira intérieurement. Trouvé une parade en deux secondes c'était pas facile.

- _Oué, oué..._

Whoua... super parade. Il commença à désespérer. Pourquoi avait-il dit un truc pareil ? Et bien sûr ce n'était pas la peine de changer de sujet il n'arriverai jamais avec cet ancien SEAL comme interlocuteur.

- _Tu viens de frôler la mort et tout d'un coup tu deviens fleure bleue comme c'est pas possible ? _Dit Steve malicieux.

Génial ! Maintenant il était définitivement mort... sauf s'il arrivait à jouer de la situation pour contourner le problème (appris à l'école de police !).

Il tenta donc le tout pour le tout et ouvrit ses bras en souriant.

- _Viens là. _Dit-il en ouvrant ses bras.

- _Tu veux un câlin maintenant ?_ Finit par sourire son ami en le prenant dans ses bras.

- _Un bisous fleure bleue_ rit Danny soulagé intérieurement d'avoir évité la question et de pas avoir divulgué par la même occasion son secret.

- _Content que tu aille mieux_ dit Steve en le serrant fortement.

Cette proximité si rarement partagé et cette phrase chuchoté à son oreille lui fit l'effet d'un électrochoc et bien que cela ne dura que quelques secondes, c'était sans doute l'un des meilleurs moment qu'il ait passé avec lui jusqu'à aujourd'hui... enfin jusqu'à ce que l'ancien trafiquant d'être humains qu'il recherchait se pointe dans leurs locaux.

Danny sortit de ses rêveries en sentant l'eau froide lui engourdir les membres. Il sortit de la salle de bain et se dirigea dans sa chambre. Il attrapa un boxer un pantalon en lin et une chemise et s'habilla. Son appétit le rappela à l'ordre lorsqu'il sentit son ventre gargouiller. Il alla dons dans la cuisine et ouvra le frigo... vide. Il soupira. Entre une chose et l'autre, il avait complètement oublié de faire les courses et il n'avait sans doute plus rien dans les placards. Il vérifia si par tout hasard s'il ne restait pas des**roses des sables** que son petit chat lui avait préparé le week-end dernier mais étant donné sa gourmandise et le talent prononcé de sa fille pour la cuisine, il n'avait pas beaucoup d'espoir. Il passa donc au plan B : pizza hawaïenne ou crevette de chez Kamekona ? Le choix était cornélien il fallait l'avouer. Il opta pour une pizza, il était trop fatigué pour ressortir. Il passa donc sa commande en précisant bien de ne pas mettre d'ananas sur les pizzas (car ce n'étaient plus des pizzas sinon !), prit une bière et sortit sur la plage.

Il s'assit par terre et profita de la nuit tombante. Enfin un peu de fraîcheur ! Ils étaient en automne et pourtant il n'y avait aucun moyen de le savoir dans ce maudit pays ! C'est bien simple la température moyenne ici était de 25° printemps, été, automne ou hiver ! Certain diront qu'il avait de la chance de vivre dans un aussi bel endroit où il faisait beau toute l'année mais lui il n'en pouvait plus. C'était comme Las Vegas : un week-end ça allait, mais y vivre sa vie c'était impossible ! Et pourtant il avait du se faire une raison et passer le traditionnel noël avec sa fille... sous 27° à l'ombre. Il regarda les vagues s'échouer sur le sable avant de se rappeler la journée de la journée où Lori Weston rejoint l'équipe.

Bien que McGarrett était clairement hostile envers elle parce qu'elle lui avait été imposée, il était obligé de faire avec. Danny avait prit sa défense : après tout rentrer dans une équipe déjà formée était assez difficile alors être en plus imposé par le gouverneur, cela ne devait pas être facile...Danny avait fait quelques fois équipe avec elle, et il fallait avouer que comme profiler elle était bonne. Ce qui avait d'ailleurs rapidement fait peur au blond :

- _Ça a duré longtemps ton mariage ?_ Avait demandé Lori de but en blanc

- _Je ne vois pas du tout le rapport avec cette enquête_. Avait-il répondu froidement.

- _T'es sur ? Ton langage corporelle dit le contraire_. Avait répondu la blonde sans se démonter.

- _Mon langage corporelle ? Quoi mon langage corporelle ? Je conduis ça se voit pas. Avait-il_ répliqué.

- _Tu frottais ton annulaire. Tout le monde le fais ça veut dire qu'on pense à son mariage. Analysa_ la profiler.

- _Ohhh... d'accord. _Dit-il vaguement. En vérité il ne pensais pas réellement à son mariage à ce moment là, mais plus au fait qu'il avait été marié, et qu'il aimait un homme à présent. C'était étrange comme situation...

- _Ce qui est évident c'est qu'en amour la plupart des hommes ne supportent pas la vérité._ Avait rajouté la nouvelle.

Et il était partit au quart de tour. Il avait rit bien sûr, mais au fond de lui il avait réellement une appréhension : en amour les hommes ne supportent pas la vérité ? Il était un homme, et il avait réussit à « supporter » la vérité qu'il s'était avoué... mais quand elle avait dit cela, il avait tout de suite pensé à Steve : dans l'hypothèse où un jour il lui avouerai son amour, supporterait-il la vérité ?

Cette révélation lui avait fait l'effet d'une bombe. Il n'avait jamais pensé à cela jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Et maintenant que la blonde lui disait, il avait l'impression d'avoir découvert une énorme bombe armée prête à exploser. Lorsqu'il finit cette enquête, il décida de changer radicalement ses sentiments, et même si avec Rachel ça n'avait pas marché une fois de plus, il avait décidé de continuer à chercher.

Il enchaîna dons d'autres rendez-vous qui se conclurent toujours par un échec. Jusqu'à cet enquête où il rencontra Gabriella, la conservatrice du musée. Il n'avait rien comprit sur le coup, mais il avait été charmé par elle. Cela s'était rapidement vu (il faut dire qu'il n'avait pas était très discret) et il lui dit de l'inviter à boire une verre. Cela lui fit mal qu'il l'encourage... il lui rétorqua même qu'il ne cherchait pas à se caser (bien que c'était faux). Lorsqu'il arrêta la voiture et qu'il aperçu Catherine assisse sur un banc, une boule se forma dans la gorge de Danny...

Catherine, la raison numéros quatre pour laquelle il ne se déclarait pas. Le fait qu'il savait que Steve était 100% hétérosexuelle et que c'était son meilleur ami étaient les deux première raison. La troisième étant la peur et la lâcheté. Mais s'il faisait fi de tout cela, la numéros quatre était sans aucuns doute celle qu'il ne franchirait jamais. Car jamais Danny n'avouerai son amour à qui que se soit qui était en couple. Il avait bien trop souffert après son mariage quand il avait appris que Stan, le mari actuel de Rachel, avait séduit sa femme et qu'il l'avait charmé en lui déclarant sa flamme alors qu'ils étaient encore marié. C'était l'une des raisons de leur divorce : sa femme l'avait quitté pour un autre. Ce jour là, Danny s'était promis de ne jamais faire la même chose car personne ne devrait souffrir pour cette raison. Le soir même, Catherine avait été mutée au Koweit et Danny sortait pour la première fois avec Gabriella.

Le regard perdu sur la mer, il repensa ensuite à sa cohabitation avec McGarrett : une torture. Temps au niveau psychologique que physique, son pire cauchemar il le savait ! C'est bien simple McGarrett était invivable avec sa centaines de règles toutes plus illogiques les unes que les autres : prendre une douche en 3minutes ! Sérieusement ?! Qui pouvait prendre une douche en aussi peu de temps ? Ne cherchez pas : c'est impossible. Et ce n'était rien face à toutes les autres : «_ Pas de télé après minuit_ »... A croire que Steve était resté un enfant qui avait un couvre feu stricte ! Mais si cela n'avait été que cela : il fallait ajouter le fait que le marine avait la désagréable habitude de se balader torse nu, laissant aucun doute à son imagination avec ses muscles bien dessinés et ses tatouages séduisants. En bref, une appel à la tentation, voir au viol. Viol que Danny réussi à ne pas commettre, mais encore aujourd'hui il ignorait comment il avait réussi à ne pas se laisser aller. Une telle maîtrise de sois l'avait d'ailleurs très étonné. Fort heureusement, le marine s'habillait un peu plus par la suite lorsque Danny lui avait fait comprendre que descendre avec pour seule tenue un boxer moulant n'était pas très approprié lorsqu'il recevait (rien que d'imaginer les invités qui s'étaient rinçaient l'œil en voyant ainsi son ami, Danny sentait la jalousie montait en lui). En plus, au départ, il ne voulait même pas aller vivre chez lui par mesure de précaution : après tout on ne propose pas à un alcoolique qui tente d'arrêter de prendre un appartement au-dessus d'un bar... mais avec son ton catégorique habituel, Steve ne lui avait pas laisser trop le choix. Mais il était content de lui dans l'ensemble : après tout, il avait réussi à ne pas succomber, et avait garder son secret intact (en tout cas l'espérait-il).

La sonnerie de la porte d'entrée le fit brusquement sursauter. Il rentra par la porte vitrée avant d'aller ouvrir au livreur. Il paya, et ouvrit la pizza... y trouvant comme toujours deux ou trois morceaux d'ananas qui avaient réussis, semble-t-il, à s'incruster sur son met. Il les enleva comme toujours, prit le carton et alla s'asseoir sur son canapé avant de mettre la télévision.

Sa relation avec Gabriella n'avait pas marché. La jeune femme qui avait pourtant toutes les qualités qu'il recherchait chez une femme n'avait pas réussi à remplacer son amour à sens unique qu'il ressentait pour son ami. Avec un profond regret, autant pour lui que pour elle, ils décidèrent de ne pas continuer, et restèrent ami. Bien qu'au départ Danny pensait ne plus revoir la jeune femme, qui avait d'ailleurs un flaire très sensible et avait découvert que Danny avait une autre personne en tête, il s'avéra que celle-ci gardé contact avec lui. Et sans qu'il ne sache comment, la jeune femme devient une amie proche, si proche qu'il osa un jour se confier à elle. Au départ étonnée, elle l'encouragea par la suite à se confier à elle, et tout comme Chin Ho, elle lui donna son point de vue sur la situation. D'après elle, Steve n'était pas encore prêt pour une relation sérieuse. Elle analysa en effet que le fait qu'il est une petite amie qui marine suggéré qu'il n'avait pas envie de s'engager et de vivre avec la personne qu'il aime. Danny approuva, se rappelant au passage le calvaire qu'il avait vécu pendant sa cohabitation avec lui. Elle lui dit donc de garder ses sentiments pour lui... car quand bien même ils étaient deux hommes, le véritable problème serait plutôt un manque de sentiment de la part du marine... et sachant la force des sentiments du blond, elle doutait qu'il puisse se sentir bien. Il écouta son conseil et ne dit rien.

Vient ensuite un autre problème que Danny décela bien vite : Lori. Une jeune femme adorable et intelligente, mais connaissant ses sentiments pour Steve, Danny n'avait pas de mal à voir ceux de la blonde, même si elle le cachait très bien. Il le comprit lorsqu'ils effectuèrent la mission en Corée du nord afin de sauver Steve. Depuis qu'il connaissait Steve, c'était la première fois qu'il avait eu aussi peur pour lui : savoir son ami au mains de son ennemi était la pire situation qu'il avait connu après la mort de sa coéquipière... il ne voulait à aucun prix que cela se reproduise à Hawaï !

- _Ce serait pas une lueur d'inquiétude que je vois là ?_ Avait demandé Steve taquin

- _Exacte crétin ! J'suis un peu inquiet pour toi._ Avait répondu Danny qui n'avait pu cacher son inquiétude

Et comme toujours, le flaire de Danny ne l'avait pas trahit et Steve était en danger. Il se rappellerai sans doute toute sa vie du moment où il avait retrouvé son ami, ensanglanté et ligoté et à l'arrière d'une des voitures. Son cœur avait fait un bon dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il avait croisé son regard. Il avait réussi à se contenir de ne pas le serrer de bonheur dans ses bras, ou pire, de l'embrasser... mais Lori elle, n'avait pas hésité à se jeter sur lui quand elle l'avait vu apparaître. C'est à ce moment là que Danny comprit qu'il n'était plus seul sur le coup. Pourquoi était-il tombé amoureux d'une bombe sexuelle aussi ?!

Il avait hésité à aborder le sujet avec elle, d'autant plus qu'il n'avait pas une réelle amitié entre eux. Il n'y avait pas plus d'affinité que ça entre eux. Alors juste pour tâter le terrain, il l'avait invité à profiter des massages gratuits qu'il avait gagné en même temps que les nuits dans un hôtel. C'est d'ailleurs précisément lors de cette journée que Danny avait ressentit chez Steve une chose qu'il n'avait encore jamais aperçu : il lui semblait avoir décelé chez son ami une sorte de jalousie... ou bien était-ce de la possessivité ?

En effet, lorsque Danny et Lori avaient ouvert la porte de sa chambre, les mains attachées avec une paire de menotte, Danny avait tout de suite remarqué le regard inquisiteur et les sourcilles froncés du marine. C'était rare que le marine montre cette expression avec lui : la plupart du temps, il l'utilisé lorsqu'il faisait face à un cas difficile ou à un suspect qui refusait de parler, mais envers lui, il n'avait jamais eu cette expression. Bien que Danny n'avait rien à se reprocher, il avait eu une désagréable impression d'avoir était pris la main dans le sac encore une fois... et le malaise subsista : Steve avait fait un rire qui se voulait moqueur mais qui était très froid, et Danny de plus en plus mal, évitait son regard, comme honteux que son ami assiste à cette scène ridicule. Il trouva néanmoins le courage de lui expliquer la situation qui les avaient mené à cela, mais Steve avait encore eu ce petit rire froid, que Danny commençait sérieusement à détester. Et là où Danny avait vraiment vu l'espèce de punition de Steve c'était lorsqu'il avait jeté la clé après avoir laissé une de ses main attaché à une menotte. Au yeux des gens présents, c'était passé pour une simple blague, comme ils avaient l'habitude d'en faire entre eux, et il avait agi comme tel... mais en réalité Danny y avait vu un reproche, et une vengeance, presque infantile de sa part... comme s'il l'avait trahit. Mais il n'avait pas eu le temps d'en parler, le travail reprenant le dessus. Il avait alors ranger cette histoire dans un coin de sa tête et n'en avait jamais reparler entre eux. Est-ce que Steve savait que Danny savait ? Pourquoi Steve avait agi de cette façon : était-ce pour lui, pour Lori ou bien pour autre chose... il n'avait aucunes de ses réponses, et c'était d'autant plus frustrant que jamais il ne les auraient.

Et puis tout c'était enchaîné : en peu de temps Rachel avait accouché, mettant un point définit à leur histoire, il avait pu tourner la page avec elle. L'instant d'après, Grace avait été enlevé par cet ancien flic psychopathe, et il avait eu la seconde peur de sa vie. Perdre Grace l'aurait tué il le savait. Tout comme il savait que perdre Steve l'aurait tout aussi anéantit. Et puis il y avait eu cette affaire à la Saint Valentin : Danny avait eu une boule dans la gorge quand son ami lui avait dit qu'il paraît une semaine sur le bateau de sa petite amie afin de faire son service obligatoire. Catherine qui l'avait accompagné à la soirée de gala et qu'il avait trouvé magnifique. Chaque fois qu'il voyait cette femme, plusieurs sentiments l'animé : il était à la fois sous le charme et en même temps jaloux d'elle. Comment réaliser avec elle qui avait toutes les qualités pour aller avec le marine ? Il ne pourrait pas. Lori était parti à la fin de cette enquête. Avait-elle comprit elle aussi qu'elle ne pourrait pas rivaliser contre elle ?

Et pourtant étonnement, lorsque Steve était revenu de cette semaine, il n'avait pas tellement parlé d'elle et de ce qu'ils avaient fait ensemble : prétextant que ce n'était pas des vacances, il avait évité toutes les questions à propos d'elle. Au lieu de cela, il avait même dit à Danny qu'il fallait qu'il présente un jour ou l'autre sa petite amie à Grace. Danny n'avait pas eu le courage de lui dire qu'il n'était plus avec Gabrielle. Cette dernière toujours présente dans sa vie était encore aux yeux de ses amis, sa petite copine, et il fallait l'avouer, il était rassuré qu'elle soit une couverture. Avec son accord bien sûr, il s'était entendu sur cela : bien qu'elle voyait un homme, elle lui avait promis de jouer la comédie jusqu'à ce qu'il décide d'arrêter. Et justement, durant l'enquête, ils eurent besoin de ses conseils précieux concernant un objet. Heureusement pour lui, il avait quand même réussi à lui envoyé un petit texto, juste avant qu'ils arrivent afin de lui donner deux trois infos pour rendre crédible leur « amour » : entre autre, il lui avait dit qu'ils devaient se voir le week-end précédent, mais que cela ne s'était pas fait parce que Grace était malade (un mensonge d étant donné que le week-end précédent, Gabrielle était avec son copain et que lui était sortie avec Grace). Elle joua d'ailleurs très bien la comédie en demandant des nouvelles de Grace... Le seul hic, était qu'il avait momentanément oublié qu'il avait parlé de sa sortie avec Grace, et qu'elle n'était donc pas malade... Chose que lui rappela Steve dans la voiture, sur le chemin du retour :

- _A quoi est-ce que tu es en train de jouer ?_ Demanda Steve au bout de quelques minutes de trajet.

Danny se paralysa : ce n'était pas possible que Steve ait découvert le poteau rose concernant sa mascarade avec son amie ?

- _De quoi est-ce que tu parle ?_ Répondit-il en priant pour qu'il n'ait pas raison.

_- Je sais que Grace n'était pas malade ce week-end._ Répondit le marine sur de lui.

Danny commença à sentir la sueur couler dans son dos : le mensonge ne tenait plus debout... comment allait-il faire pour s'en sortir ?

- _Mais si, tu es en train de me traiter de menteur ou quoi ? _Répondit Danny qui s'enfonçait au fur et à mesure.

- _Oui. Quand tu baratine tu as un tic._ Répondit le marine mis amusé. Danny sentit son cœur s'arrêter de battre au fur et à mesure que l'information arrivait à son cerveau : En plus de son mensonge, Steve avait appris à le déceler ? Il était fichu.

- _J'ai un tic, c'est quoi ces conneries ? _Répondit le blond qui paniquait sérieusement.

- _Ah, tu recommences. _Répondit son ami.

- _Quoi, mon tic c'est de te répondre quand tu me parles c'est ça ? _S'exclama-t-il.

- _Non, non, non, non, tu plisses les yeux un peu comme ça,_ dit le brun en mimant son expression.

- _Haaa, je plisse les yeux comme ça ? _Dit Danny qui n'avait aucunes idées pour s'en sortir

- _Oui._ Dit le brun non déstabilisé... comme toujours.

- _Si t'as pas remarqué, je te signale que je me prends le soleil en pleine face depuis tout à l'heure mon pote._ Répondit Danny qui se dit que la meilleure façon de s'en sortir était de parler pour l'embobiner... en espérant que le trajet se fasse rapidement (pour une fois qu'il voulait que le brun roule comme un malade, il lui semblait qu'il roulait beaucoup plus doucement que d'habitude).

- _Ok._ Répondit rapidement le brun pas le moins du monde convaincu.

- _Là d'où je viens, on est pas obligé de supporter ça tout le temps, on a un truc qui s'appelle les nuages à priori vous connaissez pas ça ici. _Continua-t-il sur sa lancée.

- _Danny t'es en train d'éluder la question._ Dit le brun après son petit monologue.

Eh merde.

- _C'est pas vrai j'élude rien du tout._ Répondit-il au comble de la mauvaise fois.

- _Je sais que Grace n'était pas malade ce week-end parce que tu l'as emmené au zoo, tu me l'a raconté. Alors je me demande pourquoi tu m'as mentit._ Dit Steve, non sans cacher un sourire vainqueur.

- _Ok. _Répondit Danny qui réfléchissait à un plan B (il aurait du savoir que le plan A ne marcherai jamais).

- _Y'a rien qui t'oblige à me répondre mais je me posais la question c'est tout. _Continua le brun.

- _Ok, ok, ok, c'est bon. Tu veux bien la fermer s'il te plaît, tu seras gentil ?_ Demanda Danny qui savait très très bien, qu'il n'y avait aucunes lois qui le forçait à répondre à l'interrogatoire de son collègue, mais quand bien même il y en aurait une, son ami le ferait parler par le harcèlement et la torture s'il le fallait.

- _C'était pas prémédité, j'ai été pris au dépourvu._ Finit Danny. Il avait une idée : au lieu de lui dire qu'il lui avait mentit à lui (pour protéger son lourd secret) il allait lui dire qu'il avait mentit à Gabrielle.

- _J'aimerai d'abord m'assurer que ça marche entre Gaby et moi avant de lui présenter ma fille, c'est un truc que tu peux comprendre non ?_ Dit-il en se demandant si Steve allait marcher. Après tout, il avait présenté ses amis à sa fille, relativement rapidement...

- _A ce train là ça arrivera quand Grace aura trente ans. Ça fait trois mois que vous vous tournez autour, ça va aller tu pense pas ? _Attaqua Steve

- _Trois mois c'est quasiment rien._ Répondit Danny mal à l'aise... et dire qu'il avait tout faux le rendait un peu triste, mais si cela lui permettait de garder son secret enfoui, et de préserver son amitié, il fallait qu'il continu.

- _Pour un enfant c'est une éternité. Tu veux pas que Grace sache que son père est heureux pour une fois ? _Demanda Steve

Cette réflexion rembruni le blond. Oui, il était heureux, mais il l'aurait été beaucoup plus si ses sentiments étaient partagés.

- _Hé ! Je suis heureux._ Grogna Danny.

- _T'es jamais heureux ! _Répondit le brun comme une évidence.

- _Quand t'es pas là je suis radieux !_ répondit le blond en espérant qu'il ne plisse pas les yeux.

- _T'es un menteur, tu m'aimes bien, tu sais ce que je crois, ton histoire là, c'est pas pour protéger Grace, c'est plutôt pour te protéger toi. _Répondit du tac au tac le SEAL.

Danny en resta bouche bée quelques secondes : Oh mon dieu. Oh-mon-dieu. « _Tu m'aime bien _» Est-ce qu'il avait bien entendu ? Cette phrase résonna dans son crane pendant qu'il analysa la situation à la vitesse de l'éclaire : trois solutions s'offrait à lui. La première c'était de dire toute la vérité au marine comme par exemple : « Oui, tu as raison Steve, je t'aime bien.. en fait je t'aime tout court, avec Gaby c'est des conneries, on a rompu depuis des mois, c'est une amie à laquelle je me confie car en réalité je suis tombé amoureux de toi, mon meilleur ami. » La seconde c'était de sauter de la voiture en marche, quitte au besoin à prétexter ensuite une envie soudaine de prendre l'air. La troisième enfin était de mentir comme un arracheur de dents afin de rendre l'histoire plus crédible encore... même si cela voulait dire utiliser sa fille comme excuse. Comme il n'avait aucune envie de recevoir un poing dans la figure, ou de finir avec des fractures ou des côtes cassées, il choisit la troisième option et avec toute la hargne dont il faisait preuve pour la protection de sa fille qu'il adorait, il joua les pères inquiet :

- _C'est vrai, j'avais oublié que tu étais un expert en relation de couple. T'es marié, t'as des enfants et tu sais tout. J'ai une question pour toi docteur follamour. Qu'est-ce qui se passerai si Grace s'attachait à elle et que moi ça marchait pas avec Gaby hein ? Et qu'est-ce qui se passerai si cela collai entre Gaby et moi et que Grace la détesterait ? Qu'est ce que je ferais, tu peux me le dire ?_ Bombarda-t-il de questions.

- _Comment tu pourrais le savoir si tu ne tentes pas le coup ? _Répondit le brun qui décidément avait vraiment réponses à tout.

Le blond poussa un soupire intérieur et décida d'abandonner afin de changer de sujet, qui était trop sensible à son goût.

- _On va convenir d'un truc : je m'occupe plus jamais de ta maison et tu me laisses gérer ma vie amoureuse, qu'est-ce que tu penses de ça ?_ Dit le blond en espérant que cela clos enfin la discussion.

Et comme si Dieu l'avait entendu, le téléphone sonna et l'enquête reprit son cour.

Danny se rendit compte que son téléphone sonnait vraiment et décrocha par automatisme.

- Williams.

- C'est moi. Répondit une voix masculine qu'il ne connaissait que trop.

Danny laissa un blanc de quelques seconde avant de répondre.

- Ne me dis pas qu'on a déjà une autre affaire ? Plaisanta le blond.

- Non. Tu es chez toi ? Demanda McGarrett

- Oui, pourquoi ? Dit Danny étonné

- Je peux passer ?

Danny réfléchit : était-ce bien raisonnable ? Depuis quelques temps, il avait pris pour habitude de ne plus inviter son ami tout seul. Quand il voulait faire une soirée entre potes, il invitait toujours Chin et parfois Kono. Et lorsqu'il était seul avec son meilleure ami, il faisait tout pour prévoir le coup afin d'être en ville, en public, ou bien de ne pas rester trop longtemps isolé. Sa bonne conscience le rappela donc à l'ordre.

- Heu... ça m'arrange pas trop en fait... enfin je veux dire qu'après la journée qu'on a eu, avec ces courses poursuites et ses fusillades, je crois que j'ai eu mon lot d'aventure. Je pense que je vais pas tenir. J'allais justement aller me coucher.

- …

- Heu... ben écoute on se revoit lundi au bureau.

- Tu es pris ce week-end ? Demanda Steve étonné.

- Oui, j'ai... Grace ce week-end, on a prévu de sortir s'amuser. Mentit Danny.

- Tu ne l'avais pas aussi le week-end dernier ? Demanda Steve de la suspicion dans la voix.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit toujours au courant de tout sur lui !

- Si, mais ce week-end Rachel et Stan ont prévu quelques chose, alors exceptionnellement ils m'ont demandé si je pouvais la prendre.

Steve ne répondit pas. Danny n'aimait pas mentir. Il n'avait pas Grace ce week-end et il avait d'ailleurs prévu de ne pas bouger de chez lui afin de se reposer... Si Steve passait, il savait dors et déjà que non seulement une aventure l'attendais à la clé, mais en plus qu'il ne pourrait pas réfléchir avec l'objet de ses pensées à ses côtés.

- Okay... passe un bon week-end avec Grace, on se verra lundi. Finit par répondre McGarrett

- C'est ça, bon week-end à toi aussi. Bye. Répondit avant de raccrocher rapidement.

Il n'aimait vraiment pas mentir, et encore moins à son ami. Il allait jeter son téléphone à l'opposé du canapé mais changea d'avis. Il composa le numéros de téléphone de Chin et l'apella.

- Allo Chin, c'est Danny... dis-moi tu as le temps de passer ce week-end ?

- Bien sûr, quelques chose ne va pas ? Demanda l'hawaïen inquiet.

- Non, pas plus que d'habitude quoi... j'ai simplement besoin de te parler.

- T'inquiètes, je suis là mon pote. Tu veux que je passe maintenant ? Proposa Chin

- Après la journée qu'on a eu, je doute que tu es le courage de venir. Répondit Danny

- Détrompe toi, personnellement je n'ai pas beaucoup bouger, entre une chose et l'autre, c'est Steve et toi qui avait fait le plus dur. Je suis là dans 20 minutes ça te va ?

- Okay... Dit Danny soucieux de déranger son ami.

- A tout de suite ! Finit Chin.

Danny abaissa son portable et sourit faiblement. Son ami était vraiment génial. Quelque part, il lui rappelé son frère... même si celui ci avait mal tourné, il ne pouvait se résoudre à oublier tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui après son divorce. Et Chin faisait partie de se genre de gens qui prend de leur temps sans compter et vous aide à avancer mal grès les obstacles. Il savait que quoi qu'il ferait dans le futur, son ami serait toujours là pour lui. Une amitié comme on en a peu souvent. C'était un peu pareil qu'avec McGarrett. Danny savait que quoi qu'il se passerait, et qu'importe la situation dans laquelle il serait, McGarrett serait toujours là pour l'en sortir... la seule chose c'est qu'il ne pouvait plus avoir la même complicité qu'avant. Avant qu'il ne comprenne ses sentiments il aurait pu, mais plus maintenant... ça serait mentir que de prétendre être son meilleur ami, alors que secrètement il nourrissait des sentiments plus profond. Il souffrait de cette situation : en venir à lui mentir pour ne pas briser son amitié, à inventer une petite amie, des week-ends prient ou pire encore, lui demander des nouvelles de Catherine. Il arrivait de moins en moins à tenir le coup. Et il avait peur. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser parfois à un avenir commun : l'espoir, le rêve, le fantasme... voilà ce qu'y le faisait tenir. Un aveux, une réception positive, un amour partagé, un amour partagé, un bonheur nouveau. Mais il savait que cela était impossible.

- _Vous vous cherchez des poux dans la tête tout le temps dans la journée ?_

- _Oui _avait répondit Danny.

- _Non, non, bien sûr que non, mais non ! _Avait vivement répondu en même temps le brun.

Un bon exemple tient : il ne s'entendait déjà pas sur leur façon de travailler, se disputaient tout le temps pour des broutille, et quand l'un disait oui, l'autre répondait non : alors imaginer une relation !

- _Je vais devenir votre conseillé matrimonial ! _avait plaisanté l'ex flic à la retraite.

A ce moment là comme toujours lorsque les blagues étaient orienté sur la relation qu'il avait avec McGarrett, Danny était gêné et riait nerveusement. S'ils savaient...

*Ding Dong*

Danny alla ouvrir la porte et découvrit sans surprise Chin qui portait avec lui sa fidèle amie : la bière.

- Je peux ? Dit l'hawaïen en faisant un pas en avant

- Les bouteilles oui, mais toi non plaisanta Danny.

Le brun sourit avant de rentrer.

- Alors ? Tu sais que ce n'est plus l'heure des visite mon ami, mon cabinet de consultation est fermé à cette heure. Blagua encore Danny

- Ça tombe bien alors, puisque je viens pour toi. Dit Chin en décapsulant deux bouteilles avant d'en tendre une à son ami.

- Ah mais ça change tout alors ! S'exclama Danny.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Danny ? dit l'hawaïen en redevenant sérieux.

- Oh tu sais la routine... sauf que là j'avais besoin de me décharger de ce fardeau et d'en parler à quelqu'un.

- Il c'est passé quelques chose ? Demanda l'homme au teint halé.

- Je viens de mentir à Steve... encore j'ai envie de dire dit le blond amère.

- A propos de Gaby ?

- Non de ce week-end. Il voulait passer je pense et je lui ai dit que j'avais Grace alors que je l'ai eu le week-end dernier.

- Plus ça va, et plus je mens mal... et je pense qu'il doit s'en apercevoir à force.

- Mais pourquoi tu ne veux pas le voir demain ?

- Tu sais bien que s'il n'y a personne avec lui, j'ai peur de ne pas me contenir. Je suis à fleur de peau en ce moment, et j'ai peur que si un jour il s'amène chez moi, sous un coup de folie je lui dise tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur.

- Tu as tenu jusqu'ici, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu lâcherai tout du jour au lendemain sans raison... et puis vous bossez bien ensemble tous les jours, vous vous retrouvez bien seuls dans la voiture, pourquoi cela serait différent de ça ?

- Ce n'est pas pareil. Lorsqu'on bosse, mon esprit est occupé par l'affaire, et j'arrive à mettre de côté mes sentiments pour lui. Tu sais, c'est comme lorsque tu travail avec une personne que tu n'aimes pas. Tu es tellement préoccupé par l'enquête que tu arrive à faire abstraction des différents que tu peux ressentir avec la personne. Hé bien moi c'est pareil.

- Cela ne serait peut-être pas une si mauvaise chose si tu lui disait tout. Au départ, je ne dis pas qu'il aurait bien pris, mais vous vous connaissez depuis plus de deux ans maintenant, et même s'il ne répond pas favorablement à ta déclaration, tu seras soulagé, et tu pourras faire le deuil de cette relation... et vous resterez ami. Tandis que là tu ne peux pas avancer.

- Tu as peut-être raison mais... enfin je stresse quoi. Et puis c'est sans compter tout les mensonges que je lui ai dit pour me couvrir. Il peut sans doute passer sur mes sentiments et ne pas m'en tenir rigueur mais tout ces secrets vont être durs à avaler pour lui... dit le blond après réflexion.

- Bah, si vous êtes potes, je suis sûr qu'il comprendra. Le rassura Chin.

Pote... oui, « un pote ». Il se rappela de la fois où la sœur de Steve était venu à l'improviste et les avait rejoint sur la plage alors qu'il finissait de surfer. Ils étaient allés dans la maison de Steve et en prenant des nouvelles, elle avait dit quelques chose qui avait fait tilter le blond :

- _Dites donc ça évolue les gars, vous êtes des potes de surf maintenant hein ? _Avait demandé la blonde.

Steve avait répondu un peu mal à l'aise sans que le blond ne comprenne pourquoi :

- _Heu oué, dans un sens..._

- _C'est chou je trouve_, avait dit Mari en souriant.

Danny avait regardé son ami étonné. Il ne savait pourquoi mais cette réflexion lui faisait plaisir... dans un sens il montait les échelons de l'amitié et il en était arrivé à « un pote de surf », qui était plus qu'un simple « ami collègue ». Mais quelques chose dans la réaction de Steve le préoccupait un peu. Il oublia cependant ce détail et avant que Steve ne sorte de la pièce, il l'interpella

- Hé, excuse moi.

- _Quoi ?_ Fit Steve

- _« On a évolué, on est des potes de surf maintenant ? » _cita-t-il

Steve fronça les sourcilles pour manifester son étonnement avant de comprendre

- _T'est ému là ? _

-_ Oué, quand même _ répondit Danny en bougeant la tête gêné.

Et là Steve sourit. Un sourire que le blond n'avait pas sut interprété. Êtes-ce un sourire moqueur ? Ou bien un sourire touché ? Ou bien les deux ? Il ne le savait pas, et bien que cela n'ait duré que deux petites secondes, des papillons avaient envahit son estomac.

Il se souvenait d'ailleurs que dans la même journée, Steve avait mis ses nerfs à dure épreuve (bien que tout à fait inconsciemment). C'était son anniversaire, et ils avaient prévu avec Chin et Kono de lui apporter un gâteau d' anniversaire au QG, sauf qu'après les problèmes qu'ils avaient rencontré avec cette enquête, Danny, chargé d'amener le gâteau de son coffre au local, l'avait complètement oublié si bien que le brun tomba dessus sous le regard dépité du blond et de ses collègues.

Ému (en tout cas il le pensait) le brun qui avait découvert la surprise ne savait pas comment réparer sa curiosité et avait alors fait la première chose qui lui était passé par la tête : il avait enfoncé son doigt dans le gâteau et l'avait goûte en suçant son doigt tel un enfant avec une sucette. Aux yeux du monde, ce geste anodin n'avait rien de dramatique, mais pour Danny ce fut des images pas très catholiques, qui envahirent son esprit.

- _C'est de la crème au beurre ça... j'adore la crème au beurre._ Avait dit le brun en baissant le regard sur Danny.

La nuit qu'il passa... les nuits qu'il passa, furent pour le moins agitées, si bien que Danny, qui avait toujours pensé qu'il possédait une imagination fertile, s'avoua mi-content mi-fatigué, que ce n'était plus le cas à présent.

~ Danno / Stevy ~

Chin Ho Kelly finit sa quatrième bière avant de se lever.

- Bon ben je vais pas tarder moi. Dit-il en s'étirant.

- Merci d'être passé. Dit Danny en se levant à son tour.

- Je suis là pour ça mon vieux. N'hésites jamais si tu as besoin. Dit l'hawaïen en lui donnant un tape amicale dans le dos.

Danny sourit avant de le raccompagner à la porte.

- Ça ira ? Demanda l'hawaïen en se retournant avant de sortir.

- Oui, et puis le week-end va me faire du bien. Je vais rester ici tranquillement, le portable éteint pour pas être dérangé...

- Okay ben au moins je sais que si tu réponds pas à mes appels c'est pas parce que tu t'es suicidé plaisanta Chin avant de sortir.

- Bonne nuit ! S'exclama le blond avant de rentrer chez lui et de refermer la porte.

Le blond soupira. Comme toujours après avoir parlé avec Chin, il se sentait serein. La porte vitrée de sa maison donnant sur la plage était toujours ouverte et l'air encore chaud s'engouffrait peu à peu dans le bâtiment. D'habitude à cette époque de l'année il faisait plutôt frais sur le continent, mais pas à Hawaï. Si vous montrez à un enfant de cinq ans une photo d'Hawaï en plein hiver, en lui demandant à quelle saison la photo a été prise, il vous répondrait dans 99% des cas en été ! Et justement, ils n'étaient plus en été depuis des semaines déjà, mais en automne. Saison dans laquelle les arbres perdent leurs feuilles, les enfants sont de plus en plus emmitouflés dans des écharpes et la pluie se fait plus présente que d'habitude... Pas à Hawaï. C'est bien simple, la pluie à sur l'ile était un concept assez vague : « De l'eau qui tombe du ciel ? Pourquoi faire ? On en a bien assez avec l'océan, on en a pas besoin... » Aurait sans doute dit un homme qui aurait vécu ici toute sa vie, comme si la pluie était un choix des habitants. Et pourtant depuis qu'il vivait ici, Danny aurait voulu avoir le choix qu'il pleuve, car il n'en pouvait décidément plus de cette chaleur torride toute l'année, de ses chemises en sueurs et des tenues décontractées de ses collègues alors que lui portait toujours une cravate.

*Ding Dong*

Le blond qui n'avait pas bougé du vestibule regarda la porte d'entrée étonné. Il n'attendait plus personne et surtout pas à onze heure du soir. Il se dit que l'hawaïen avait du oublier quelques chose avant de partir, et étant donné qu'il s'était perdu dans ses pensées avant de retourner au salon, il n'avait pas pu s'en rendre compte avant. Insouciant, il ouvra donc la porte.

- Tu as oublié quelques chos... sa phrase mourut dans sa gorge lorsque son regard se braqua à celui de Steve.

- A ce que je vois, tu ne dors pas. Dit le brun froidement.

- Belle constatation. Répondit le blond choqué de le voir.

- Je peux entrer ? Demanda le brun, bien que cette phrase sonnait plus comme un ordre.

- Heu... enfin... ouai. Répondit le blond alors que son esprit sonnait la sonnette d'alarme.

Le brun s'engouffra donc dans la maison allant directement jusqu'au salon. Le blond ferma la porte mal à l'aise. Cela ne présageait rien de bon. « Dommage, la soirée était à deux doigts de se finir pas trop mal. » pensa Danny alors qu'il rejoignait son ami au salon.

- Je vois que tu as reçu ce soir. Dit le brun avec un regard noir.

Le blond baissa le regard sur la table basse qui contenait encore les bouteilles de bières vides.

- Oui. Répondit simplement le blond.

- Il faut qu'on parle Danny ça ne peux plus durer tout ça. Dit le marine froidement.

- Comment ça ? Dit le blond sans comprendre.

- Je sais qu'il y a quelques chose qui va pas, et il semble en plus que cela soit avec moi, alors qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda le brun en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Mais rien du tout enfin, qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer. Dit le blond en jouant nerveusement avec ses doigts.

- Ne me dis pas qu'il n'y a rien ! S'énerva le brun. Je sais ce que j'avance quand même ! Depuis quelques temps tu m'évites, on ne sors plus sans Chin et Kono, et lorsque je t'invite chez moi ou que je veux venir tu trouves toujours quelques chose à faire pour décliner.

- Je ne t'évite pas, et puis chaque fois qu'on sort tout les deux il y a toujours un problème : on découvre un cadavre, tu te blesses et j'en passe. Qu'est ce que ça sera la prochaine fois ? On nous volera notre bateau pendant qu'on pêche ?**

- Ça ne risque pas si on ne fais plus rien ensemble ! S'exclama le brun

- Tu exagères là ! Dit Danny en secouant la tête. On se voit tout les jours, on bosse ensemble, et tu trouves encore à dire qu'on ne fais rien ensemble.

- Écoute Danny, plus le temps passe, et plus tu t'éloignes de moi, alors je voudrais savoir pourquoi. Dit le brun en s'approchant de son ami.

- Je ne m'éloigne pas dit-il alors qu'il faisait un pas en arrière par instinct de survie.

- Alors pourquoi tu recules ? Demanda le brun qui fit un pas de plus vers lui.

- Je... je ne recule pas, il fait trop chaud c'est tout. J'ai besoin d'air dit le blond qui continuait à reculer.

- Je sais que tu me mens Danny. Tu n'as pas Grace ce week-end, tu n'es pas fatigué, et tu préfères voir je ne sais qui plutôt que moi.

Danny soupira.

- C'est Chin qui est passé. Dit-il en espérant qu'il ne pose pas trop de questions.

- Là n'est pas la question Danny, pourquoi me mens tu ? Je suis à ce point invivable que tu ne veux plus me voir en dehors du boulot ?

- C'est pas ça...

- Alors quoi ?! Tu me détestes ?

- Non... murmura Danny en baissant les yeux.

- Alors pourquoi tout ces secrets, hein ? Ne suis-je plus ton meilleur ami ?

- Écoute Steve, ce n'est pas le soir pour parler de ça, rentre chez toi j'...

- Réponds ! Cria presque le brun.

Danny sursauta. Il n'avait jamais vu le brun aussi énervé, et les seuls fois où il l'avait vu aussi dur était lorsqu'il était à la poursuite de Wo Fat.

- Calme toi ok ! On en parlera une autre fois, là ce n'est pas le moment, alors tu vas gentiment rentrer chez toi et on en parlera un autre jour. Dit-il en prenant son ami par le bras pour le mener vers la sortie.

Le brun dégagea son bras de la prise de Danny si fortement que le blond tangua pendant quelques secondes.

- C'est maintenant qu'il faut parler Danny. Je veux des réponses, et je les veux tout de suite.

- Tu m'énerves McGarrett ! Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir cette discussion maintenant, alors pour la dernière fois, sors de chez moi, tout de suite ! Cria Danny qui ne retint à présent plus son calme.

Steve le regarda tellement surpris qu'il se recula. Un silence pesant se fit. Danny se demandant quand le brun allait partir, tandis que le Steve ne comprenait plus rien à la situation. Le blond finit par craquer le premier.

- Écoute, je... ce n'est pas contre toi d'accord, tu n'as rien fait de mal. Simplement je préfère garder mes distances avec toi en ce moment. Je suis désolé, ne le prend pas mal d'accord. Dit le blond cherchant ses mots.

Steve garda le silence, le visage fermé.

- J'ai besoin d'un verre finit-il par dire en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Comme s'il était chez lui, il ouvrit un placard et en sortie deux grand verre avant de se baisser pour attraper une bouteille de vodka encore pleine. Il se servit un petit verre avant de le boire cul sec, et un suivant qui connu le même destin. Le blond le regarda faire stressé. Si Steve commençait à boire, il ne pourrait pas rentrer chez lui tout seul et il n'y aurait que deux solutions : soit il le ramener chez lui, lui-même (mais il ne devait pas prendre une goutte d'alcool) soit il dormait ici. Et Danny savait que ce n'était pas une très très bonne idée que la deuxième solution.

- Steve, arrête-toi.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu ne pourras pas rentrer chez toi après. Dit le blond en tentant de lui enlever la bouteille.

- Non, pourquoi tu ne me dis pas ce qui va pas ? Pourquoi tu me mens ?

- Je te l'ai dit j'ai...

- Je devrais être habitué à force... toute les personnes en qui j'ai confiance me trompent à un moment ou à un autre, alors pourquoi pas toi ? Ce n'était qu'une question de temps j'imagine.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi Steve... dit Danny en serrant les dents. La discussion prenait un tournant qu'il n'appréciait pas.

- Bien sûr que si : mon père, le gouverneur, Jenna et maintenant toi. C'est la suite logique des choses... dit-il en se servant un nouveau verre de vodka.

- ça n'a rien à voir Steve ! Je le fais pour ton bien, je le fais pour éviter de te blesser...

- Ben on peut dire que ça marche. Dit le brun en souriant tristement.

- Okay, okay... dit Danny qui commençait à désespérer. Il chercha une solution afin de rétablir la situation mais ne savait pas comment procéder. Il soupira.

- Tu as raison, je n'aurai pas dut... disons créer une distance entre nous. Je te jure que je ne recommencerai plus. Dit Danny qui ne voyait qu'un retour en arrière possible.

- Tu dis ça uniquement maintenant, mais je sens que demain tu continueras à te comporter de cette façon.

- Je te promet que non. Tiens regarde, buvons au verre de l'amitié, dit Danny en se servant un verre de vodka à son tour et en le soulevant.

Steve le regarda dans les yeux comme pour chercher une trace d'un mensonge, mais finit par trinquer avec lui en souriant.

- On fait la fête alors ? Proposa le brun en retrouvant son ton habituel

- Bien sûr qu'on fait la fête ! répondit le blond en priant secrètement de ne pas faire un seul faux pas pendant la soirée.

- Mets de la musique, qu'on s'amuse dit le brun en servant un nouveau verre de vodka

Danny s'exécuta. Il alla dans son salon où se trouvait sa chaîne et mit le premier CD qu'il trouva et la musique envahit la pièce.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda Steve en arrivant dans le salon avec la bouteille de vodka.

- Archive... un groupe de rock progressif.

- On dirait de la musique que tu écoutes quand tu fumes de la marijuana.

Danny pouffa.

- Ce dont tu parles, on appelle ça du rock **psychédélique** .

- Ouai ben moi je trouve que ça y ressemble beaucoup dit Steve en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Danny frissonna. Il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de voir son meilleure ami bourré depuis qu'il le connaissait. Il connaissait son état « joyeux » qui était déjà assez spectaculaire, mais il ne voulait absolument pas connaître plus vu le comportement qu'avait en ce moment même son ami.

- Tu devrais peut-être arrêter de boire dit Danny soucieux

- Pourquoi ? On fait la fête ou on fait pas la fête ? Dit-il en plissant les yeux suspicieux.

Danny soupira. Bourré ou non, le brun aurait toujours le dernier mot.

- Tu as raison, sers moi un autre verre dit-il résigné en lui passant son verre vide. Avec un peu de chance, il tomberai de sommeil avant le brun et éviterai de faire n'importe quoi.

Le brun sourit. Il s'apprêta à lui servir un verre mais suspendu son geste juste avant. Son sourire s'accentua alors qu'il repoussa la main de Danny. Ce dernier le regarda sans comprendre.

- Bois à la bouteille, il ne reste presque rien.

- Tu plaisantes ? Il en reste encore beaucoup dit Danny en calculant qu'approximativement il devait y avoir encore un peu moins de la moitié de la bouteille.

- Pff... petit joueur dit Steve une leur de défi dans les yeux. Je vais t'aider dit-il en portant à sa bouche la bouteille.

Danny frémit tandis que son esprit lui criait « Attention Danny, Attention ! » mais c'était déjà trop tard. Sans que le blond ne puisse rien faire pour l'en empêcher, Steve commença à boire à la bouteille, le regard encré dans celui de son ami. L'alcool commençant à lui chauffer la gorge, le brun se recula légèrement faisant coulait quelques goutte du liquide. Danny suivit du regard une goutte qui coula le long des lèvres du brun, puis glissa sur sa mâchoire, son menton, sa clavicule avant d'atteindre son torse, et disparu sous le tshirt ouvert de deux boutons. Le brun sourit satisfait et tendit la bouteille à son ami.

- Maintenant à ton tour ! S'exclama-t-il

- Je n'ai pas envie de finir complètement ivre devant mon patron, se défendit le blond dont les nerfs lâchaient peu à peu.

- Je ne suis pas ton patron ici. On n'est pas en train de travailler, alors bois.

- T'as vu tout ce qui reste en plus ! T'en a pas bu beaucoup ! Tenta Danny

- Ne m'oblige pas à t'y forcer ! Dit Steve espiègle

- J'aimerai bien voir ça, répondit Danny relevant le défi.

Et comme pour répondre à cette provocation, le brun, la bouteille toujours en main, se rua vers le blond qui prit ses jambes à son coup. Tels des enfants qui joue au loup, il se coururent après dans toute la maison. Bien que le brun avait suivit un fort entraînement physique dans les marines, le blond avait l'avantage d'être plus sobre que lui. Danny arriva donc à semer Steve, et au bout de quelques dizaines de minutes, le silence se fit dans la maison. Le plus petit était arrivé à sa chambre et s'était jeté derrière le lit qui était en face de la porte. Il ne fit aucun mouvements et tendit l'oreille. Il ne pouvait pas voir la porte d'où il était et la chambre était plongé dans le noire. Prudemment, il releva la tête afin d'apercevoir quelques chose. Il ne voyait et n'entendait rien. Sa respiration encore haletante, il tenta en vain de calmer les battements effrénés de son cœur. Curieux, il se leva totalement en se demandant si le brun avait abandonné et l'attendait tranquillement ou si (par bonheur) il s'était endormi après cet effort. Il fit donc quelques pas en direction de la sortie et soudain, sans crié gare, une ombre bondit sur lui et il se tomba à la renverse sur le lit. Avant qu'il ne comprenne le comment du pourquoi, Steve avait allumé la lampe de chevet, posé la bouteille d'alcool près d'elle et maîtrisé son ami.

Danny était à présent totalement à la merci du brun : il était couché en travers du lit seuls les pieds dans le vide, Steve était assis sur son bassin, les mains maîtrisant fermement les bras de Danny qu'il avait près de son corps. Il n'avait aucune prise pour faire fléchir le brun. Steve regarda son ami, amusé. Comme pour assouvir son pouvoir, il provoqua :

- Alors c'est qui le plus fort maintenant, hein ?

- …

- Je n'entends rien du tout Danno. Continua le brun en souriant d'avantage face à la résistance du blond.

- Je ne dirai rien. Bouda Danny.

- Alors en plus d'être un petit joueur, tu n'es pas fair-play.. eh bien ! On en apprend tout les jours... dit le brun faussement déçu.

- Tu peux me lâcher maintenant ?

- Pas avant que tu n'exécutes ton gage...

- Qui est ?

- De finir cette bouteille. Dit le brun en montrant du regard la bouteille sur la table de nuit.

- Attends un peu... dit le blond en plissant le regard.

- Quoi ? Demanda innocemment le brun.

- C'est pas la bouteille de vodka de toute à l'heure s'exclama le blond.

- Si si, bien sûr que si. Assura le brun avec un grand sourire qui disait le contraire.

- Alors comment explique tu que sur cette bouteille il y ait écrit « Whisky » ? Demanda le blond en souriant

- Magie.

- Mais bien sûr. Le pari ne tient plus puisque ce n'est pas la même bouteille et que celle-ci n'est même pas entamée !

- Bien sûr que si il tient toujours. Et je réitère mes propos mon pote : si tu ne l'a bois pas tout seul, je vais t'y forcer.

- Et je réitère mes propos également mon pote : j'aimerai bien voir ça. Ria Danny.

Le brun sourit à son tour, une lueur combative dans les yeux.

- J'ai plusieurs technique en fait commença-t-il comme s'il donnait une recette de cuisine.

- Je suis tout ouïe, répondit le blond qui ne croyait pas un mot de son ami.

- La première c'est celle-ci dit le brun avant de chatouiller le blond.

Au départ, le blond resta relativement calme, mais lorsque le brun trouva des points sensibles, il commença à gigoter et à se tortiller dans tout les sens en riant comme un hystérique.

- Sto..hahahahahahahaha... Stop Stehahahahahahah Steve ! Arrê..hahahahahahahaha.. te. Arrête !

McGarrett finit par stopper sa séance de torture en souriant satisfait.

- Alors cette bouteille ? Toujours pas ?

- Jamais ! S'exclama le blond après avoir retrouvé son souffle.

- Bien. Je passe donc à la deuxième technique, dit le brun de plus en plus amusé.

Il lâcha une main du blond, attrapa la bouteille, ouvrit le bouchon et versa sans une once d'hésitation une bonne partie de son contenu sur le visage du blond. Le blond qui ne s'attendait certainement pas à cela cria de surprise avant de bouger sous le brun afin d'éviter le liquide mais peine perdu, même avec une main, le brun était plus fort que lui.

- Satisfait ? Demanda le brun tout sourire.

Danny secoua sa tête mouillé.

- Je savais que tu étais un grand malade, mais là j'ai la preuve finale ! S'exclama le blond.

- Donc ? Tu vas la boire la bouteille ? Redemanda le brun. En plus elle est plus légère maintenant. Rit-il.

- Tu peux courir ! Défia Danny.

- Ohhh... j'en suis plus là Danno, ça on l'a fait tout à l'heure. Bon, tu ne me laisse pas le choix. Je vais devoir utiliser ma troisième et dernière technique... dit le brun faussement déçu pour lui.

- Mais fait, fait donc mon ami, fit le blond qui décidément était bien suicidaire lorsqu'il était sous l'emprise de l'alcool.

- Tu risques de le regretter crois moi menaça Steve avec un sourire amusé.

- Tu veux dire après avoir sué sous tes chatouilles et avoir été trempé par de l'alcool, je risque de le regretter ? Mais je regrette déjà ! s'exclama le blond

- Tu as encore une chance de t'avouer vaincu mon pote dit le brun en haussant les épaules.

- Pas après avoir subi tout ça. Je ne sais pas quelle torture tu me réserve, mais je ne flancherai pas si près du but.

- Soit. Ne dis pas que je ne t'ai pas prévenu après. Dit le blond avant de prendre une nouvelle fois la bouteille.

- Ah ben je m'attendais à pire dit Danny en se préparant déjà à être arrosé une seconde fois. Et dire que j'ai pris une douche ! Pff...

Steve ne répondit pas, enlevant le bouchon de la bouteille et porta cette dernière à ses lèvres.

- Ha okay... donc en fait ta dernière technique pour me faire boire c'est de la boire toi même, dit Danny en riant face à tant d'absurdité de la part du brun. Sobre c'était quelques chose, mais ivre ça valait vraiment la chandelle.

Steve sourit mais ne dit rien en avalant le liquide avant de voir le volume qu'il restait dans la bouteille. Il continua ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste qu'assez pour quelques gorgées.

- Prêt ? Demanda Steve

- Jamais avec toi. Répondit Danny qui ne se sentait plus si sur de lui concernant les futurs actes du brun.

Steve sourit une fois de plus et but les dernière gorgées de la bouteilles, gardant le liquide dans sa bouche. Danny le regardait faire sans comprendre jusqu'à ce que le brun se penche sur lui. Et soudainement, sans qu'il ne réalise ce qu'il se passait, il sentit les lèvres alcoolisé de son ami se poser sur les siennes. Trop choqué pour réagir, il se paralysa ce qui permit à Steve de forcer le passage de ses lèvres et de délivrer le whisky dans la bouche de Danny en même temps que sa langue jouait avec sa consœur.

Danny sentit le fort alcool coulait dans sa gorge et après quelques secondes encore surpris, il repoussa son ami.

- …

- …

- …

- Jt'avais prévenu aussi. Dit Steve

- Mais... mais enfin... Steve ! S'exclama Danny **écarlate**.

- Oui ? Répondit le marine innocemment.

- Mais pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Demanda Danny complètement désarmé.

- Tu voulais pas boire la bouteille... se justifia Steve comme un enfant.

Danny était à deux doigts de lâcher prise. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui ? Et pourquoi Steve ? Il aurait pas pu tomber sur un autre jour, un autre moment, une autre personne ? Il regarda son ami encore bouche bée par tant d'incompréhension. Il fallait que cela lui arrive à lui. Tout le monde avait des limites : si on donne un bonbon à un enfant, il le mange. Si on offre un bijou à une femme, elle le porte. Et si on offre une voiture à un homme, il la conduit. C'est logique, c'est mathématique, c'est normal. Cela ne serait pas venu à l'esprit à l'enfant de jeter le bonbon à la poubelle, de ranger le bijou à la femme, et de laisser la voiture au garage sans jamais l'utiliser à l'homme. Et bien Danny était exactement dans la même situation : on lui offrait Steve sur un plateau d'argent mais il se devait de résister et de ne pas y toucher. Même lui avait ses limites !

- Danny ? Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda le brun comme si tout était normal.

Danny sentait sa tête tourner, et l'alcool venir entraver ses réflexions. Le marine toujours sur lui, sa vision commença à se troubler légèrement.

- Tu... tu m'as embrassé. Fit Danny .

- Dis moi quelques chose que je ne sais pas si tu veux que je crois en tes talents de médium.

- Tu m'as embrassé ! S'exclama une fois encore Danny.

- Encore une fois, je suis au courant autant que toi de ce fait étant donné que cela fait cinq minutes que ça sait passé. Répondit Steve sans cesser de sourire amusé.

- Enlève ce sourire de ce visage Steve. Dit Danny en fronçant les sourcilles.

- Ben pourquoi ? C'est pas toi un jour qui m'a dit que je souriait jamais ? Ben là je sourit, tu devrais être content.

- Enlève je t'ai dit. Dit Danny menaçant bien que vue l'état dans lequel il était, une souris n'aurait pas eu peur.

- Sinon quoi ? Demanda Steve en s'avançant vers Danny.

- Sinon quoi ? Répéta Danny qui ne comprenait pas la question.

- Oui, sinon quoi ? Que ce passerait-il si je gardais ce sourire sur mon si beau visage. Dit Steve une lueur indéchiffrable dans les yeux.

- Ton si beau visage répéta Danny qui commençait à divaguer.

- Tu le penses aussi alors ? Demanda Steve

Danny regarda Steve complètement perdu. Il y avait deux cas de figure : soit il était en train de rêver, et il pouvait donc laisser libre cour à tout ses fantasmes sans penser aux conséquences, soit il ne rêvait pas et il priait pour que Steve soit si bourré qu'il ne se souvienne de rien le lendemain. Et à ces cas de figures il y avait deux problèmes : dans le premier cas, il n'avait jamais fait un rêve aussi réaliste jusqu'à aujourd'hui, et dans le second, le fait que Steve soit bourré ne signifiait pas qu'il serait amnésique le lendemain.

- Tu... tu es ivre ? Demanda Danny

- Un peu... je viens quand même de boire quelques cul sec de Vodka et une bonne partie de la bouteille de Whisky, ce n'est pas anodin. Répondit Steve en faisant rapidement le calcule de ses exploits.

- Alors... j'imagine que si... enfin cela pardonne ton comportement. Dit Danny qui ne comprenait même pas sa phrase.

Steve réfléchit (ou du moins semblait réfléchir) quelques secondes les yeux dans le vide, avant de reporter son regard sur son collègue.

- Et j'imagine que si tu faisais quelques chose maintenant de... qu'habituellement tu ne ferais pas, tu ne risquerai rien. Dit-il

- Quelque chose d'inhabituel tu veux dire ?

- Oui...

- Comme quoi ? Demanda le blond

- Ah ben ça c'est pas moi qui vais te le dire Danno. Je t'ai donné les bases trouve la réponse tout seul. Après tout tu es aussi policier non ? Et puis c'est toi qui le fait... Dit le brun en haussant les épaules avec désinvolture.

- C'est moi qui le fait, répéta Danny.

Danny ferma les yeux en essayant de rassembler ses esprits, parties se coucher depuis un bon moment déjà. Il pouvait faire quelque chose d'inhabituel maintenant sans rien risquer de la part de Steve ? Était-ce vraiment comme cela qu'il fallait l'interpréter ou son cerveau lui jouait-il des tours ?

- Alors je peux faire tout ce que je veux ?

- Oui.

- Vraiment tout ? Demanda Danny

- Oui, enfin tu n'as pas le droit de tuer une personne ou de cambrioler une banque, ou de kidnapper quelqu'un, ou... énuméra le brun

Sans laisser au brun le temps de finir, le blond saisi son ventre de sa main libéré et le pinça vigoureusement. Sous la douleur, le brun sursauta :

- Aie ! Mais pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Ça fait mal ! S'exclama le brun les yeux rondes comme des soucoupes.

- Ben quoi ? Tu m'as dit que je pouvais faire ce que je voulais non ? Et vu tout ce que tu m'as fait avant, j'ai bien le droit de me venger ! Dit le blond ravi, d'avoir pu trouver une échappatoire à ce qu'il s'apprêtait réellement à faire au brun...

- Je t'avoue que je m'attendais pas à ça... dit le brun en se massant la partie de sa peau endolorie.

- Oh ça va, j'ai quand même pas si mal que ça... à côté de toutes les tortures que tu as subi, en commençant par les entraînements de la marine, il me semble que c'est rien du tout un « pincement » !

- Tu plaisantes ? Ça fait super mal ! En plus tu m'as pris par surprise, je m'y attendais pas !

La situation était clairement surréaliste : comment un homme aussi fort et aussi entraîné que Steve pouvait-il à ce point se mettre dans cet état pour un si petit pincement ? Le blond pouffa en y réfléchissant.

- Et ça te fait rire en plus ? Demanda le brun en voyant l'air hilare de son collègue. Soudai, une étrange lueur passa dans ses yeux.

Lueur qui stoppa net le rire de son ami qui compris en quelques secondes que la suite des événements ne s'annonçait pas très bien pour lui. Sans attendre, il tenta de se lever, mais le brun anticipa ses mouvements et en quelques secondes, il bloqua les deux bras du blond le long de son corps sous ses cuisses, et rapprocha son visage redevenu souriant vers le visage de son interlocuteur.

- Tututut. Dit le brun en secouant la tête de gauche à droite pour dire non. Tu croyais tout de même pas qu'après un tel affront, j'allais te laisser partir sans ma revanche hein ?

Le blond déglutit. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais si jusqu'ici il s'amusait avec son ami, la situation avait peu à peu évoluait et semblait prendre un tournent différent. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui se passait et pourquoi le brun se comportait de cette façon : est-ce l'alcool qui rendait son ami aussi enfantin et revanchard ? Ou bien avait il simplement envie de rattraper le temps perdu entre eux depuis qu'il l'évitait ?

Danny était perdu dans ses réflexions lorsqu'il sentit un vêtement lui tombait dessus. C'est alors qu'il comprit avec horreur ce que Steve était en train de faire.

- Vois-tu, dis Steve très calmement. Tu as pincé précisément à cet endroit dit le brun en montrant la peau rougie.

Le blond tenta tant bien que mal de ne pas regarder le torse de son ami. Il inspira et expira rapidement. « Pense à quelques chose qui n'a rien à voir... pense à Hawaï, cette île dont tout le monde vante la beauté : la mer turquoise, le ciel bleue et le soleil qui brille tout le temps, la **lagune** artificielle, la chaleur parfois étouffante... » chaleur qui commençait à naître dans le corps du blond quand il reposa son regard sur son collègue.

- Oui, oui, bon, tu veux bien remettre ton tshirt maintenant ? Dit-il en détournant finalement la tête

- Et en plus tu t'en fou ?

- Je m'en fou pas, mais tu vas quand même pas pleurer pour un petit bobo si ?

- Tu sais que tu n'arranges pas ton cas en me provocant de cette façon Danno ?

Danny soupira. Déjà que sobre, le blond avait rarement le dernier mot, alors avec un Steve ivre, il ne fallait même pas y penser.

- Bon, qu'est ce que tu veux Steve ? Tu dois bien vouloir quelques chose puisqu'on en est là ?

- Effectivement...

- Et c'est ?

- Tout à l'heure je t'ai dis que tu pouvais faire ce que tu voulais, et la seule chose que tu as trouvé à faire ça a été de me pincer... tu n'avais pas une autre idée ?

Le blond essaya de stopper les images peu catholiques qui envahissait son esprit.

- N... non.

- Tu mens.

- ...

- Tu sais Danno, ce n'était pas une blague quand je disais que je savais lorsque tu mentais...

Le blond n'en pouvait plus. L'alcool et la fatigue aidant, son cerveau refusait de bien fonctionner.

- Tu sais, ce n'est pas en m'immobilisant que j'arriverai à faire quoi que ce soit, dit le blond en montrant de la tête ses deux bras toujours sous les jambes du brun.

- Si je te lâche que vas-tu faire ? Me pincer encore une fois ?

- Non...

- Alors quoi ?

- Je ne te le dirai pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas libéré.

Le brun sembla poser le pour et le contre, et fini par enlever une jambe. Le blond eu alors un plan. Ni une, ni deux, il attrapa le coup de son ami avec son bras de libre, l'attira vers lui pour le faire basculer, et en quelques secondes, il inversa la situation. Ce fut à présent le brun qui était sous le blond.

- Alors ? C'est qui le plus fort maintenant ? Fit le blond triomphant.

Le brun ne répondit pas. Il était calme, serin, comme si la situation était toujours à son avantage.

- Et maintenant ?

Et oui, le blond n'avait pas réfléchit à plus... A présent qu'il avait le brun sous lui, il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait, mais quoi ? Car après tout, cette histoire de vengeance, et même de jeu avait été créé par le brun, lui n'avait fait que suivre le mouvement.

- Heu...

Le plus grand souriait.

- Pourquoi tu ne passerais pas aux choses sérieuses ?

Le blond sursauta. Était-ce une invitation ou rêvait-il ?

- Tu réfléchis trop Danno. Dit le brun comme s'il avait entendu ses questions mentale. Il rit doucement.

Danny ne bougeant toujours pas, le brun attrapa son coup d'une main, approcha son visage du sien et lui vola un baiser.

- Tu... tu es encore saoul ? Demanda le New-yorkais sous le choc.

- Peut être bien... qui sait... Répondit le brun, une lueur espiègle brillant dans ses yeux.

Danny sentit une partie de son anatomie se réveiller.

- Tu es ivre Steve, tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais... je suis un homme...

- Je le sens en effet... dit le brun en montrant du regard le bas du corps de son collègue.

Danny se sentit rougir de honte.

- Je suis désolé dit-il en tentant de se dégager de sur le brun.

Steve le retient en soupirant blasé.

- Je pensais pas que tu étais si long à la détente tu sais. Dit le brun

- Po..pourquoi tu dis ça ? Demanda le blond surpris

- Et si je fais ça, comment tu l'interprètes ? dit le brun en posant ses mains sur les cuisses du blond avant de les remontait vers son bassin. Tu y vois encore une quelconque ambiguïté ou c'est assez clair pour toi ?

Le regard braqué dans celui de son patron, Daniel sentit la chaleur de son corps augmenter en quelques secondes. Si jusqu'ici il s'était maîtrisé, ses dernières résistances venaient de se briser sous cette caresse. Saoul ou pas saoul, le blond ne se retiendrait pas d'avantage.

**Fin.**

* * *

_* Ben attends tu m'étonne, le gars il lui offre trois nuits dans un hôtel super friqué ou tu peux nager avec des dauphins... Nan mais allo quoi ! Des dauphins ! Si c'est pas de l'amitié, qu'est ce que c'est ? XD_

_** Épisode 3 de la saison 3. Étant donné que j'ai commencé à écrire cette fiction en me basant sur la première et deuxième saison (jusqu'à l'épisode 18), je me suis dit que ça serait drôle de faire un Danny médium xD_

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu !_

_J'ai tapé ces 30 pages en 1an et demi et j'ai fini par me dire que ça commençait à être un peu long quand même pour un OS... du coup je me suis arrêtée sur une fin très ouverte pour vous laissez le choix. Je fais donc une fois de plus appel à vous chers lecteurs : Souhaitez-vous que je fasse une suite à cet OS ou préférez vous que je le laisse tel qu'il est ? _

_Je tiens par contre à préciser que cela sera pas pour tout de suite (les lecteurs qui me connaissent et qui sont toujours en vie, savent que depuis quelques années, je ne prends pas assez de temps pour finir d'écrire mes fictions qui se rallongent de plus en plus d'ailleurs) mais si vous en voulez une, j'aurai quelques idées à écrire (à commencer par un lemon :p)_

_Tchao !_

_Akira-chan20_


End file.
